Deep Blue's Vixen
by FallenAngelOfLightAndDarkness
Summary: What if Miyuki (female Naruto) got transported to Tokyo by Kurama in an attempt to save her life! What this gave her Youkai chakra pathways! What if she was adopted by the Momomiya's! What if Miyuki never approved of Ichigo's supposed love for Masaya knowing it would never work! What if Masaya preferred the older Miyuki to younger Ichigo knowing her from all the volunteer work?


Angel- hey my fans! i haven't given up on my other fics yet. i just need new ideas...so they are on hold for awhile. this is my first accept Challenge! the idea for it came from...aspygirlredo!

Naru- she also doesn't own the animes Naruto and Tokyo Mew Mew.

Nera- Please enjoy! R&R

* * *

**Deep Blue Vixen**

It was a cold moonless night in Konoha, the village of the leaves. The light in the homes and buildings were out, but silence was not there. In a small apartment you could hear the wailing cries of a child being hurt, 4 men and a sobbing, beaten, and bloody body of a 3yr old blond girl. Her clothes were torn and in ribbons, and her deep blue eyes showed nothing but fear, loneliness, and tear stricken. The men just laughed.

"So, this is the big bad fox? You're nothing but a weakling now Kyuubi and I think it's time to end this." One of the men said as he raised the bloody knife and was about hit her heart when the door flew open. The men turned to see the third hokage and 2 ANBU.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" the third yelled.

"Getting rid of a demon." The man with knife replied. Before another word could be said red chakra began to swirl around the small blonde. A deep and menacing voice rang out through the room.

"**You do not deserve her."** It said and then a large flash of light was seen. After it faded there was no trace of the small girl. The third started to cry.

"I'm sorry…Miyuki …" he cried.

~Tokyo Japan/Momomiya family house~

The Momomiyas were on their way home from the hospital. The young 7 mouth pregnant woman sat happily in the passenger seat. She had short cherry red hair that frames her face and her large brown eyes with light colored skin. She wore a blue knee length dress. In the driver seat was a man that was happy as well. He had pitch black, spiky hair, tan skin, and gray eyes. They were Sakura and Shintaro Momomiya soon to be parents!

They reached their nice two story house and parked. Shintaro came out of the car first then went to help his wife. After they were out they made their way to the door and stopped. They saw a little 3 year old blonde girl lying in front of their house. She was covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. Her clothes looked like they were shredded to strips. Sakura ran to the child while Shintaro called 911.

She looked to see the blonde open her eyes and saw the deep pools of blue filled with loneliness and sadness. Then fear came in and the girl cried.

"Pw-ease d-don't huwt…I-I no de-emon." She croaked out trying to move away. Sakura just stared in horror as did Shintaro, who had come over after he called for help. The girl flinched as Sakura bent down and started to talk softly to her.

"Hi there, my name is Sakura Momomiya and this is my husband Shintaro. We are not going to hurt you. We promise. What's your name?"

"Miyuki…Uzumaki, no won says that thou…they call demon and huwt me…you no huwt?" she replied softly and brokenly.

"We promise. Where are your parents?"

"No got em…me lone." She looked down sadly. The Momomiya's where sad as well.

"Help is coming soon, Miyuki. I need to speak with my husband." Sakura turned and lead Shintaro a little ways away.

"What are we going to do? I don't feel right just handing over to the police. She has been through so much if her injuries were anything to go by…" Sakura explained.

"Your right…but what can we do?"Shintaro answered.

"…We adopt her and show her love! Our baby can have an older sister to protect her and guide her." Sakura said looking at her husband to see what he thought.

"…I agree with you dear. Let's go tell her." He replied and they walked over to see she was now sitting up. They walked over and Sakura bent down again.

"Hey Miyuki, do you want parent?" she asked. Miyuki looked up and you could see the hope in her eyes.

"Yes, please." Miyuki replied softly.

"Then from now on your name is Miyuki Momomiya, our daughter and soon to be big sister!" Shintaro said as the ambulance pulled in. 'I will make them proud!' thought Miyuki as she sat there waiting for the medics.


End file.
